


Hot, Sticky, Sweet

by roseandthorns28, Winifred_Zachery



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sweet, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery
Summary: Bucky and Tony have been taking it slow in their relationship but a surprise heat proves to be challenging both of them.Will Tony be able to show Bucky the trust he deserves and will Bucky be able to step up and prove he is good enough for his omega?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Hot, Sticky, Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



> This little piece of fluff and smut is a (late) birthday gift for our dear friend Bill. Happy birthday, sweetie, we hope you like this!

The blind date had been Steve’s idea. He’d sent Bucky to a restaurant serving nothing but desserts. He’d always wanted to go ever since Tony had mentioned their Sunday afternoon buffet so Steve knew just how to get Bucky to agree to a blind date. He’d only been told the omega waiting for him would be wearing a red button-down. So consider him surprised when he enters the restaurant to be faced with Tony Stark wearing a red shirt and staring incredulously at Bucky’s blue shirt that Steve had picked out for him.

They’d had a fun day. Both men had a sweet tooth a mile wide and dug into the desserts with gusto. Bucky almost enjoyed watching Tony moan over a spoonful of chocolate mousse more than his own parfait.

And contrary to everyone’s assumptions, Tony doesn’t hate him and Bucky isn’t intimidated by Tony. They hit it off. Their second date is even better than the first.

They decided to take it slow. Tony hasn’t had an alpha in a long while (and what he doesn’t tell Bucky about the alphas in his past paints a clear picture) and Bucky’s last relationship was literally decades ago. They’re both hesitant to move too quickly and ruin a beautiful thing before it’s even had time to bloom.

They see each other often, at least when Tony isn’t busy with SI. They go to galleries and take walks in the park (yes, the sappy kind where the omega lets Bucky hold his hand) and go out for romantic dinners. 

Today is a lazy movie day, though, and Tony is being all soft and vulnerable right now, which doesn’t make it any easier for him to ignore the omega’s delicious smell and intimate touches. He’s been like this ever since he entered the apartment suite Bucky shares with Steve at the Tower, cuddly and affectionate and smelling so damn good. 

Bucky never claimed to be a strong man, though. So when the stunning omega leans close, Bucky allows himself to meet him halfway for a kiss. 

Tony’s lips are soft and willing and the best thing Bucky has felt in ages. The other man’s smell is intoxicating up close. Almost as if… 

No, that cannot be. Tony is probably tracking his heats diligently. It’s probably just Bucky’s imagination. 

Tony has never been with anyone like Bucky before. He’s never had dates with soft smiles and tender touches. It’s easy to fall for the sweet, wonderful, funny alpha. It’s easy to feel floored by how much he has to give despite still recovering from the longest POW stint ever. It’s easy to trust him.

That’s why it’s normal for Tony to lean over mid-movie to want to kiss Bucky. It’s normal for him to want to crawl closer, to want to bury himself in his sharp comforting scent of pine and fresh snowfall. It’s normal for him to yearn for Bucky, for his touch in a way he hasn’t ever before.  
And Bucky, wonderful, gorgeous, sweet Bucky kisses Tony like _he’s_ the precious one.

A soft sound escapes Tony’s lips when he feels Bucky’s lips moving against him. The alpha’s scent is all around him and Tony feels a hot flash as he presses closer, wanting more, more, more. His hands are clenched in the fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt and the kiss turns filthier, open mouthed, tasting each other. Desire flares up in Tony’s stomach causing him to push past the point they usually part with sheepish smiles and flushed cheeks. 

Tony feels the telltale trickle of slick that precedes a heat and it all clicks all of a sudden. He freezes completely before pushing Bucky away in a panic. 

Bucky gasps when Tony pushes him away. He goes willingly, though he keeps his arm extended to steady him if necessary. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” he immediately starts. He is thoroughly embarrassed to have taken such advantage of Tony. “I’ll just, um…”

Tony’s internal panic halts a bit and he reaches out to slap his hand on Bucky’s mouth. Even that slight bit of touch causes his heart to race, tingles on his spine. 

“It’s not your fault. I - I’m early. My -” He pauses, wondering if he should say it out loud. Although there’s no way Bucky might miss it, not with the way his nostrils were flaring. “My heat. I thought I had a few more days but something must’ve gotten fucked and -” He breaks off. He doesn’t even have it in him to be amused at his unintended innuendo. 

Knowing his body, it’ll be only a few minutes before he’s fully in heat, giving off fuck-me scent and in pain from being away from an alpha. Thankfully, after a decade of having heats alone, he can handle himself pretty decently but on the other hand - he has an alpha. Or not exactly, but he has a way to find some relief and with every passing second having Bucky help him is seeming more and more tempting. 

He needs to make a decision, and needs to make it quick. Should he try to weather through it alone (in pain, desperate, lonely) or should he take a chance and trust Bucky to take care of him? 

Wow, fuck. Bucky’s arm twitches. Now that he’s paying attention he can clearly smell the heat, the delicious creaminess that makes Tony’s chocolate scent nearly irresistible. He wants nothing more than to reach out and pull the smaller man against him.

It’s so tempting. Something, he doesn’t even know what, tells him that he can make Tony’s heat spectacular.

But this isn’t how it’s supposed to be done. No matter what Bucky wants, the decision is Tony’s.

“I could... I mean, should I take you back to the penthouse? Does JARVIS know what to do? Or…”

Tony wants. He wants so badly to fall into Bucky's arms. The alpha is being so careful with him, offering an out, respectful of Tony’s boundaries even when he’s sure his instincts must be telling him otherwise. He wants to take things forward between them, wants to satisfy that curious, burning desire he has to have Bucky press him down and fuck him into the mattress. 

More than that, he really wants to not be alone for once, to not be in pain, to be cared for, to be taken care of by Bucky. He already knows he’s decided, it’s been months of him waiting for Bucky to come to his senses, to call this thing off between them, to get frustrated with the slow progress of the physical side of things. It’s been months of Tony judging Bucky by the standards set by any previous alphas he’s had and finding the former Winter Soldier to break down all his insecurities. 

"Or…?" He asks coquettishly, leaning closer to the alpha once again.

“Tony,” Bucky breathes, taking a step towards the omega again. “Are you sure?”

He wants so badly, wants to feel the beautiful man against him, taste his passion, feed his fire until they are both sated.

But isn’t it too early? Aren’t they moving too fast?

Probably.

Tony’s eyes are pleading with him, though, and Bucky just knows he can take good care of him. He wants to. He wants nothing more.

He runs his hand through his hair. They need supplies. Bucky is not prepared for this. It’s been a very long time since he spent a heat with an omega.

So before he allows himself to fall back into the other man, he lifts a finger and turns towards the door quickly, opening the door just a crack.

“Stevie? I need a hand. No, don’t come closer!”

Within minutes he’s sent Steve a shopping list with stuff to get for them, some heat painkillers, in case Tony wants them, some juices and fizzy water, chocolate and several flavours of ice cream, fresh fruit, the works.

He’s even gotten Steve to agree to spend a few days with Sam, so they can have the suite to themselves. Steve really is a good friend.

It doesn’t take longer than a couple minutes for him to turn back towards Tony. “Okay, all done.”

Tony can almost see the exact moment Bucky capitulates, and then jumps into action. It's fascinating to see him take charge like this. He sits on the edge of the bed, stripping off his suit jacket and undoing his cuffs and a few buttons at the top to provide respite from the growing heat his body is generating. 

It's no surprise to Tony that he has a bit of a competence kink so seeing Bucky send Cap out for heat supplies like an errand boy makes the omega even more attracted to Bucky. The self assured way he holds himself now is miles different from how he’d turned up on their doorstep, shaken, shaking, like a beaten up dog, no hint of a former master assassin and bane of world governments. 

It’s been a long journey - for all of them - and Tony can’t help but feel a little proud of how far the alpha has come. 

It’s a heady feeling, to see that focus turned towards taking care of Tony. To see that competence reflect in him knowing exactly what to do with an omega in pre-heat. A thought intrudes Tony’s appreciation of the alpha, an oily whisper that pokes at his fears. 

"Have you helped a lot of omegas with their heat? You know the right things to do," Tony asks, leaning his weight back on his palms as he looks up at Bucky.

He's not jealous. He's not. He's just… curious. 

Bucky turns back to Tony, despite knowing his blush will probably be visible. “Not many. A few. My mum told me what to do back in the day and J updated me a bit a while ago, but, um, I probably should have asked…”

He feels like an idiot. Here is this amazing omega that smells more and more enticing with each passing minute and he trusts Bucky to take care of him and Bucky just walks all over him pretending to know what he needs. Yeah, he’s probably an idiot. Tony doesn’t seem to think so, though, judging by the look the omega is giving him.

“You alright? Need anything else? I can call Stevie or text him another list. 

Tony chuckles in response, unable to help himself at the sight of the flustered alpha. He's just too cute. "No, stud, you did everything right. Don't worry." 

His jealousy is assuaged even if it is pointless. It's not like Bucky had time to go around helping omegas in heat during the whole cryogenic brainwashed assassin thing. And after, well, Tony’s been there for most of the aftermath, first in a professional capacity and now, more recently, in a more involved one. Plus, Bucky is here with him. The last of his fears quell and Tony smiles. 

"Come here," Tony beckons with his fingers as he sits up, wanting Bucky close, wanting his touch. 

Bucky hesitates briefly, but Tony is just too inviting, body all relaxed where he sits on Bucky’s bed. And isn’t that an interesting picture, one Bucky has been wanting to see since Tony stepped into his room. And now he has the man right where he wanted him. So he steps closer, right between Tony’s parted thighs. Even with their clothes still on he can feel the other man’s heat.

“You want to take this off?” he asks, stroking his hand across Tony’s clothed shoulder.

Tony looks up at Bucky when he steps closer, running his gaze all over his body as he looms over him. It’s no surprise that the alpha is built, big in all the right places. Tony’s seen him in all states of dress and undress - well, almost all - but standing here in front of him with the knowledge of what’s about to happen sharp in his mind, Tony feels himself get wet at the mere sight of him. 

Bucky is waiting still, even as Tony ogles him, touching him gently on his shoulder, no demands, no expectations, just an offer. 

“Why don’t you do that?” he asks, reaching up to run his hands over Bucky’s abs, biting his bottom lip when he feels the firm muscles underneath the t-shirt. 

Bucky smiles and runs his hand down the row of buttons on Tony’s front. Bucky wants to see him naked so bad. “I would rip it,” he argues. Buttons aren’t his strength and ruining Tony’s clothes would probably kill the playful mood fast.

Tony raises his eyebrows before grinning up at him, “Then rip it off,” he purrs. 

Tony’s cockiness makes Bucky groan. He wants this man so much. The scent rising from the small expanse of bared skin is driving him crazy already. He wants to bury his nose in Tony’s skin and smell him everywhere.

No longer fighting the urge the other man’s heat pheromones awaken in him, he leans down to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. His hand grabs the offending shirt, he twists and pulls until the buttons pop, leaving Tony’s chest bare. Bucky is eager to smooth his palm over bare skin. “This what you want, sweetheart? A little bit of rough?”

When the alpha rips his shirt apart one handedly causing buttons to fly out in every direction, Tony can’t help but let out a moan against Bucky’s lips. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out as they separate in response to his question, reaching up to grab Bucky’s henley and pull him down over him onto the bed, unable to resist having that gorgeous body against him any longer. “I like it a little rough, like it when my alpha is on the edge of control.”

“Well,” Bucky growls, ”You’re not making it especially hard to lose my cool,” before diving in for another heated kiss. Tony’s mouth, when he finally gives in to Bucky’s coaxing tongue, tastes divine, just like he imagined. He wants more, wants to devour Tony whole.

It’s true, too. As soon as his chest touches Tony, his body ignites with the other’s heat. He growls again when there is still the fabric of his own shirt in the way. Damn, he wants Tony’s skin against his and he wants it now! But that would mean he would have to stop kissing Tony. For the first time, Bucky wishes he’d taken up Tony’s offer for the prosthetic after they’d removed the HYDRA weapon from his body. 

But the way it is he has to work with what he has and hope it is enough to satisfy his omega.

WIth a frustrated sigh, he finally pushes himself to lie beside Tony so he can tug the hem of his shirt over his head.

Bucky’s initiative lights a fire in Tony’s veins, the heat accelerating his response to him, causing him to moan against his lips as the alpha devours him. When Bucky shifts, breaking the kiss Tony huffs in annoyance, wanting to be closer and feel all of that gorgeous chest against him once more, this time without the barrier of clothes. 

He moves to straddle Bucky, adding his hands to the mix and tugging off his t-shirt impatiently before kissing open mouthed along his neck, inhaling the delicious piney scent of him accentuated by the sharp scent of snow. Tony can feel himself getting slicker by the second as he runs his hands along Bucky’s shoulders, careful over the scars on his left, and then down his chest, his abdomen, feeling the firm muscles and smooth skin beneath his palms as he sucks a mark at the base of Bucky’s throat. 

Oh fuck, Tony’s hands on him feel magnificent against his skin. The omega is burning hot on top of him. Bucky enjoys Tony’s ministrations, the weight of him on his hips. He is hard as a rock in seconds, pressing against Tony’s ass.

“You need it, honey?” Bucky can’t help but tease. He can smell the omega’s slick, wants to feel it against his fingers and his tongue. He takes the opportunity to let his hand wander freely, tweaking stiff nipples before sliding down the arched back to glide over the two perfect globes of Tony’s ass. It feels even better than he imagined. 

Tony whines in response, grinding his ass back into Bucky’s grip and then swivelling his hips down against Bucky’s hardon and yep, from the feel of it the alpha is as proportionately big everywhere as suspected. He should feel a little ashamed of how he’s so easily giving in to his instincts, how Bucky is so quick to affect him. But he’s past the point of caring. Not when the scent of the alpha is doing wonders to send Tony deeper into the sweet daze of heatspace. 

“Mm, need to feel you against me, all of you,” Tony pants as he switches sides to work on the other side of Bucky’s neck, working on leaving a string of marks and bites - not hard enough to break skin. 

The texture of his pants against his skin is making him irritated and he fumbles with the openings, shoving them down off his hips. 

Bucky is quick to assist Tony with his pants, even though he can’t do more than push at the offending piece of clothing. From somewhere he remembers that omegas like soft materials when they are in heat and for a moment he worries that his sheets might be too rough, but then again Bucky is a fan of fluffy things himself and everything in the Tower is so obviously high quality, so Tony should be fine.

There is still the matter of Bucky’s pants. They’re only sweatpants, but still in the way and the alpha is slowly growing frustrated. He wants to feel Tony, wants to roll him over and dive into him. Quite literally. He is so hard it hurts and the way Tony is kissing and nipping his neck is making it hard to think.

“Tony, doll, let me...” he breathes, trying to roll Tony to his side so he can get rid of whatever clothing is left between them. 

Tony tightens his grip and growls softly at being jostled, uncaring in his state of mind that the tiny one he can let out as an omega is not as intimidating as an alpha’s. That not many alphas are down with being growled at by an omega. 

But he doesn’t want to be pushed off, not when he’s drowning in the delicious scent of the alpha as he rocks his hips down, grinding his cock against Bucky’s firm stomach. His briefs are soaked with slick and precum and he wants them off but can’t seem to direct his body enough to do so. 

Bucky would be charmed if he wasn’t so aroused. Tony’s demanding growl is sexy as fuck and Bucky wants to test what other noises he can tease out of his lover.

All that doesn’t solve the problem of how to get them both naked, though. But Bucky has an idea. Tony did tell him he liked it a little rough, after all.

So he pushes at Tony, toppling him off and quickly rolling them over so he can squash the other man with his upper body. “Now, kitten, be good and let me get us naked and I’ll take good care of you.”

Tony moans at the manhandling, gripping Bucky’s shoulders tightly. The way Bucky holds him down grounds Tony into the present, taking away some of the desperation and mindlessness. If the omega still had the capacity for it, he would have been embarrassed. 

Unlike most other alphas Tony had been with before, Bucky is oddly gentle with him. Calling him something as… petname-y as _kitten,_ not that Tony agrees with the assessment, but it's worlds away from the derogatory ‘whores’ or ‘sluts’ Tony’s heard and hates with every inch of his being. 

“Sorry, I just - god, you smell so good,” Tony breathes out, nuzzling into the side of Bucky’s neck, running his hands down his toned, muscular back. 

Bucky smiles down at the desperate, endearing omega in his bed. “Don’t worry, you’ll have all of me soon,” he promises.

The button on Tony’s pants doesn’t stand a chance and flies through the room in no time at all. Bucky doesn’t waste a moment and pulls at the fabric to get it out of the way. 

When he finally does, he sits back to take a look at Tony in all his naked glory. The scars on his chest from the Arc Reactor stand out, but beyond that Tony is well muscled, beautifully fitting his frame. Tony’s hips are narrow and Bucky grabs Tony’s side with one hand, stroking along the skin, then sliding across his soft stomach. The omega takes good care of himself and Bucky appreciates it. Further down Tony’s cock rises out of a thatch of neat black curls, already hard and weeping.

And now that the clothes are gone, he can smell Tony’s slick between his legs. It smells amazing and Bucky wants to eat him up.

The nice thing is that he can simply do it and without hesitation he bends down to spread Tony’s thighs. 

Tony sighs in relief when his body is stripped of the last of his clothing, the material against his skin had been irritating and the cool air of the room helps in providing some respite. 

He looks up to find Bucky looking him all over, a very hungry look in his eyes, and Tony grins. When Bucky moves to part his thighs, Tony helps, spreading his legs and propping himself on his elbows to watch Bucky. 

He feels his stomach clench as Bucky lowers his face between his thighs and he wants to grab his hair and pull his face down to where his hole is hot and leaking, yearning for some relief. But he also is curious as to what Bucky wants to do, whether he would give Tony his fingers or actually put his mouth there. 

Bucky gives Tony an eager grin when the omega spreads his legs willingly. He is laid out like a feast and Bucky is hungry for it, so he doesn’t hesitate and dives right in. First he licks a stripe up Tony’s cock. All the way from root to tip to place a careful kiss there.

Then he lets his lips trail back down the damp path of his saliva and towards his hole, already dripping copious amounts of fluid. Bucky can feel the heat there and doesn’t tease Tony any further by pressing his mouth to the eager opening to deliver a purposeful lick with a broad tongue.

Bucky moans at the taste. It is even better than Tony’s smell.

Tony’s hands automatically go to Bucky’s hair at the first touch of his tongue to the omega’s cock. He pushes Bucky’s hair back, gripping it tightly at the back of his head as the alpha trails that gorgeous mouth lower and licks at Tony’s hole. 

God, this is… Unable to support himself at the jolt of pleasure running through his spine, Tony collapses back onto the pillows, moaning unabashedly. 

Then the alpha goes and moans as if Tony’s the sweetest thing he’s tasted and Tony can’t help but let his mouth run free. “Oh my god, you - you demon. You absolute - god, that’s so hot,” he pants as he reaches back with one hand to grab a pillow and shove it under his back so he can prop himself up enough to watch Bucky’s head bob between his thighs. 

Bucky can’t help but laugh against Tony’s skin. The omega is delightful and he reacts so beautifully to his ministrations. He wants more, more taste, more sensation, more moans.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” he drawls and dives back in, teasing Tony’s rim with his tongue, occasionally dipping into the sweet heat, just enough to tease. He kinda wants Tony to beg a little. 

Tony keens at the teasing, moving his legs over Bucky’s shoulders, crossing his ankles as his heels dig into the small of his back, trying to pull him closer. 

“Mmfuck, Bucky,” He moans, wanting more of that devious mouth to provide him relief. The way the alpha flicks his tongue is such a tantalising taste of what more he could do to provide Tony some relief. “I need- come on, baby, need you deeper… please, just - stop teasing,” he whines in annoyance when the alpha chuckles against his skin, causing his breath to tickle Tony’s slick hole. 

Bucky surfaces for a brief second, not bothered at all by the omega’s heels pushing insistently against his back.

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll make you scream in a second.”

And he makes good of his promise immediately. He spears his tongue into Tony’s soaked hole, the taste there hot and sweet, and Bucky is sure he’ll never get enough of this. He licks into Tony as deeply as he can, enjoying the quivering of Tony’s thighs where they press against his head.

Tony pulls at Bucky’s hair as he arches up with a moan of pleasure, Bucky’s tongue driving him wild, finally giving him what he wants. He’s not yet at the stage where he needs an alpha’s cock - or a substitute - and so he can enjoy the sensations brought on by Bucky’s expert level eating out skills. 

“Nngh, yeah, there - oh, oh yeah, you’re - mmm - you’re good at this,” Tony pants as his hips move incrementally, almost fucking himself back on Bucky’s tongue.

Tony’s enthusiasm is like an aphrodisiac. He isn’t afraid to lead Bucky where he needs him. He enjoys that in a partner.

Bucky can feel Tony slowly inching closer to orgasm, the tremors of his thighs getting stronger and his moans just that little bit more desperate.

His face is drenched in Tony’s slick, but he doesn’t mind at all. He briefly lifts his head to lock his eyes to Tony’s, absolutely black with desire. “You gonna come for me, darlin’?” 

“Ye-yeah, close, come on, alpha, it’s the home stretch,” Tony groans before tugging Bucky’s head back down between his thighs, his other hand cupping his cock and massaging it, feeling himself on the edge of his orgasm. As Bucky gets back to licking into him, the omega pumps his cock. 

Tony comes with a long, drawn out cry, toes curling as he arches up in pleasure, his cock spurting over his stomach, hole clenching repeatedly.

Bucky humms in satisfaction when Tony comes from his tongue. He licks him through it, only stopping once Tony is breathless. Then he looks up, but not before inserting a finger into Tony’s still dripping hole. He knows Tony will probably be desperate to be filled soon and this way he can use the omega’s endorphin high to stretch him out a little. It’ll make the main event much more pleasurable.

“You okay, doll?” he asks, desperate for a kiss, but knowing his face is still wet and sticky and kissing like that would be atrocious bedside manners.

Tony loosens his grip on Bucky’s hair, the frenzy of his orgasm wearing off a little. The feeling of Bucky’s finger inside him is weirdly comfortable and it staves off the emptiness that he tends to feel during the heat in between sessions with his vibrator. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m golden,” Tony grins, smoothing Bucky’s hair out of his face. “Get up here, wanna kiss you,” He adds, wiping the come off his other hand on Bucky’s sheet and gripping his shoulder. 

Bucky doesn’t hesitate. Tony looks adorable all flushed and high on endorphins. He quickly wipes his face on his sheets, they’re doomed anyway and kisses Tony deeply, tongue playing with the omega’s own. All the while he keeps his finger gently moving in and out of Tony. 

Tony moans into Bucky’s mouth, he can taste himself on his tongue and it’s so fucking hot. The alpha is fingering him leisurely and Tony’s body is zinging with pleasure, getting ready for another round. His hand grips Bucky’s bicep, loving the play of muscles beneath his palm. 

Pulling away slightly, Tony smiles up at the alpha, using his other hand to push back the strands of hair framing his face. “You’re good at this, knowing what I might need,” he breathes, “think you can get me through another round?” 

“As many as you want,” Bucky replies, gazing at Tony adoringly. And if Tony will let him, he’ll gladly make good of his words for the rest of their shared future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please come visit [ roe ](http://roe-sesandthorns.tumblr.com/) or [ me (Wini) ](https://harvestingstorm.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Or join the [ Stuckony Server ](https://discord.gg/Pe23pBY) for all things Steve, Bucky, Tony!


End file.
